Staying with the Solos
by Alderaan Girl
Summary: Story of what happens right after Jedi Search (1st book of Jedi academy trilogy). Luke has to visit Yavin to prepare it for Jedi academy and Kyp has nowhere to go. Luke leaves him at Han and Leia's apartment, so the future Jedi gets to spend some time with the Solo family.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody. So this is the new story I've been talking about. This is just a beginning, but the next chapter is already written and it will be published soon. I hope you like it :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (go figure)_

**Chapter 1**

Two figures were walking through the shady streets of Coruscant. First of them walked fast and yet with an unusual amount of grace. The other one was slightly shorter and was occasionally forced to run a few steps to catch up with the taller companion. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was at first so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the younger man's struggling to keep his pace. He slowed down considerably and smirked at the memory of what a certain Jedi Master said about him.

_This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away... to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. On what he was doing. _

It seemed like lifetime ago and yet, though Luke, Yoda was right. He was right then and he'd be right now. Luke turned his attention to the boy beside him. Kyp Durron was a dark haired young man with matching dark eyes. Even though he was a handsome, there was something sharp about his facial features and he was far too thin for his age and height. The latter was, presumed Luke, due to his extensive time of working in mines on Kessel, where he was undoubtedly deprived of healthy food and fresh air.

Luke reached with his mind and brushed against boy's signature in the Force. He was like a bright star shining among grey structures and streets of Coruscant. Luke felt great anticipation and curiosity wildly radiating from the young man, moreover there was also a huge potential in him. Yes the boy was unusually powerful, Luke was certain about that, and yet that was exactly what worried him. It once again brought up the question with which Luke was struggling ever since he decided to establish a Jedi academy. He subconsciously glanced at his mechanic right hand, safely hidden behind a black glove. There was once a boy just like Kyp, young, talented and powerful. Even the best teachers couldn't prevent him from falling to the Dark side and Luke knew he could never compete with Yoda or Obi-Wan. Would he be able to prevent such things from happening at his academy? The risk was great and the last thing that already fragile New Republic needed was another Sith Lord. But on the other hand, if he wanted to succeed, if he wanted to train a new generation of Jedi Knights, he will have to be determined and he will have to let go of his own personal doubts.

Slowly but this time resolutely he pushed the thought away and concentrated on the boy beside him. "You have many questions" he spoke at last.

"Yes, sir" nodded Kyp. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a place, where Han lives with his family. That's where you're going to stay for some time."

"Why, sir?" asked Kyp shortly.

"I'm leaving for Yavin in two hours. I'll be there meditating on some important matters" replied Luke, leaving younger man as blind about his intentions as anyone. Kyp wanted to ask more about the Jedi Masters whereabouts, but before he managed to speak, Luke continued: "Curiosity is natural and often essential for a Jedi, but what you must also learn is patience."

Kyp nodded, repeating those words in his mind, trying to memorize them as well as possible.

"Wouldn't you like staying with Han" said Luke after a short pause.

"No, of course I would, sir" spoke Kyp hastily. "I like him very much"

"I can sense you are quite attached to him" said Luke, observing boy's reaction.

"I guess so" replied Kyp."I liked him from the moment we met. He has after all a very likable personality. I can't see who wouldn't like Han."

"Oh, I know someone who didn't" spoke Luke and chuckled. "My sister Leia and he fought from the moment they met and it went on for months, years really." explained Luke as they entered one of the tall, new buildings.

"What happened?" asked Kyp, already quite forgetting Luke's lecture about patience.

"They got married" said Luke and laughed, especially after seeing a slight sign of embarrassment on younger man's face.

"Will you train me, sir?" asked Kyp as they rode with a turbolift.

"Is that what you want?" inquired Jedi Master and looked straight into boy's dark eyes.

"Yes, sir"

"Why do you want to become a Jedi? The path to becoming one is hard and it won't be an easy life."

"Kyp remained silent for a moment and then he replied: "I don't want to be helpless anymore, like I was in mines or aboard that Stardestroyer. I want to be able to do something, for others."

"That is a good answer" spoke Luke smiling and then becoming more serious once again. "So I understand you are ready to become my student, to learn the ways of the Force and to live a life worthy of a Jedi?"

"I am, sir" breathed Kyp solemnly.

"Then I expect you to call me Master Skywalker."

Kyp nodded and Luke put a hand on this shoulder. "You have just taken you first step into a larger world." It sounded all right, thought Luke, but he still made a mental note to himself that he had to stop constantly quoting his two masters.

The turbolift stopped and Jedi master along with his newest apprentice stepped out of it. They headed down the hall and soon arrived at their destination. Luke rang a doorbell and they waited. A few seconds passes before the door opened and in the doorway stood a woman in her early thirties. Even without proper Jedi training Kyp could feel waves of happiness coming from her.

She smiled widely and quite unceremoniously hugged Luke. "Thank you for bringing Han back" she spoke holding Luke closely.

When she finally let go, Luke smiled back at her and spoke: "Here is the one you should thank for that." Leia turned to Kyp, whom she barely noticed before.

"This is Kyp Durron" Luke introduced him "He is my new student. Kyp meet my sister Leia Organa…Solo" somehow even though Han and Leia were married for years now, Luke still couldn't get used to it.

"Nice to meet you Kyp. Han told me about you and you should know how very grateful I am for your help." spoke Leia kindly. "Please, come in" she added and stepped aside to let them in.

"Thanks Leia, but I can't" replied Luke. "I'm kind of in a hurry and I need to ask you a favor. You see, I have some important things to attend to and Kyp here has nowhere to stay for the night. So I was wondering…" He paused for a second scratching the back of his head "You wouldn't mind if he stayed here would you?"

There was a brief moment of tension between the twins, but then a man's voice came calling: "Who is it sweetheart?" A second later Han appeared in the doorway and his face brightened at the sight of Kyp and his brother in law.

"Han would you take Kyp inside" asked Leia "I have something to discuss with my brother."

Her voice was uncharacteristically cold and Kyp realized he wasn't really welcome. He glanced at Luke and after seeing his encouraging nod he followed Han inside.

Han didn't need to be Force – sensitive to feel the tension in the air so he left as fast as he could. He knew the arguments between these siblings and even though they happened only very rarely, such clashes still proved to be unpleasant and occasionally even dangerous.

Glaring at Luke, Leia closed the door behind Han and Kyp.

"Don't give me that look" said her twin. "I thought it was reserved only for Han when the hyperdrive fails and so on."

"I'm perfectly capable of using it on you too" said Leia with a regal voice, something that even years of spending time with Han couldn't completely erase.

"I thought you wouldn't mind" spoke Luke a bit more sheepishly than would be proper for a Jedi Master.

"Well maybe I do" she said angrily. "Did it occur to your brilliant mind that you should ask me before you brought Kyp here? No of course it didn't."

"Leia that doesn't sound like you. What's wrong?" asked Luke with concern.

She turned her head aside angrily, but after a few deep breaths she turned back again, Luke noticed how tired she looked. She was paler than usual, with dark circles under her eyes. He felt a great turmoil inside her and even though she tried to block her feelings from her brothers Force presence her walls came crumbling down.

"You okay?" asked Luke stepping closer and gently brushing his finger across her cheek.

Leia nodded slowly "I was just so worried about Han" she sighed. "Even the thought of something bad happening to him was unbearable." Now everything that was boiling inside her for the past few days came rushing forward in a fierce wave of emotion. "The twins asked me what happened to their father and I had to tell them that he was safe and sound, even though I didn't believe it myself. You know, they didn't even recognize him earlier today." her voice was breaking. "They didn't even recognize their own father, they didn't remember him at all. And Anakin… Oh how I miss my little Ani. I haven't seen him in almost a year."

"I'm sorry Leia" spoke Luke sincerely. "I should have thought you'd want to spent some time alone with you family. I'll take Kyp somewhere else."

With a sleeve Leia wiped away a tear that unwillingly left her eye. "No, I'm sorry for what I said before" she spoke" Of course he can stay."

"You sure?" asked Luke.

"Positive" she replied offering him a small smile.

"Thank you sis, you're a saint." he said softly and kissed her forehead "I have to go now, but I'll return soon to pick Kyp up."

Leia nodded "May the Force be with you."

"And with you Leia. And get some sleep."

Luke turned on his hill and left. Leia stood in the doorway for a while longer listening to dying sounds of his footsteps, before she gathered her composure and returned back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi!_

_Thanks for reviews, you guys are just the best. Here it is a new chapter as promised :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. What a shocker._

**CHAPTER 2**

When Leia entered the living room Han and Kyp were talking.

"Kids are just taking their afternoon nap, which means they'll be monsters in the evening. You'll get the chance to meet them later" said Han, but no matter how much Kyp tried his eyes always escaped from Corellian to his surroundings.

The furniture was either dark brown, or beige or white. It looked modern, but at the same time comfortable and not too luxurious. The apartment was overall nice, but the thing Kyp liked the most was how very light it was. There was a wide window covering most of the largest leaving room wall and right beside it was a door, which seemed to lead to balcony.

Han spotted Kyp's gaze and asked: "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful" spoke Kyp astonished.

Han understood him completely. In many ways he was much like Kyp when he was his age. They were both orphans with nowhere to go. But now it was different, Han had a place to call home and a family, loving wife and three beautiful children. He was grateful for all of this, especially because he didn't think he deserved any of it, but at that moment it made him slightly embarrassed.

"Listen Kid, you hungry?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"A bit" admitted Kyp.

"Do you like nerf steaks?"

"I don't know" the boy shrugged. "I don't think I've ever had them before, but I'm not squeamish about my food so…"

While they were talking Leia noticed how unnatural Kyp looked against mostly white background. His clothes were dirty and ragged and his face was still covered in dust and dirt from the mines. It was the perfect time to interrupt their conversation. "First of all" she said "let's get you cleaned up before dinner."

Kyp looked at Han, who only shrugged: "She made me do it too."

Kyp followed Leia into the bathroom. That room was mostly white as well and as soon as Kyp caught a glance of his reflection in the large mirror above the stone counter with a sink, he felt like he didn't belong there.

"I didn't mean to bother you" he said apologizing.

"Oh don't be silly" spoke Leia with a warm smile, while gathering everything Kyp might need. "You saved my husband's life and I will be for ever in your debt for doing that. You see, whenever there's trouble, it's a safe bet Han Solo is right in the middle of it."

Kyp wasn't convinced despite her cheerfulness. "I really don't want to be any trouble" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I gave the impression that you're not welcome in our home. I'll admit I was a bit stressed out those past few days, with Han missing and everything." Kyp's unsure expression didn't fade and Leia noticed it. "You are welcome to stay for as long as you like."

This time Kyp knew, the Force told him, that she was being sincere. "Thank you" he said truly grateful to his hostess.

"Now" said Leia handing him a towel, a toothbrush and soap "get yourself cleaned up and don't be thrifty with the soap." After visually inspecting Kyp's clothing once again she added: "I suppose we'll have to get you some new clothes. What size do you wear?"

"Don't know" replied Kyp somehow embarrassed.

"I'll figure something out"

She was just about to leave when Kyp uttered: "Thank you Mrs. Solo"

"Please it's Leia" she said warmly, not bothering to correct him that it was actually Organa Solo. Then she left, closing the door behind her.

Kyp undressed and stepped into the shower stall. Closing its non-transparent door he thought how the whole thing really looked advanced and weirdly enough futuristic. He struggled with controls for a while and then jumped when the real water started pouring on his body. He couldn't quite remember the last time he had a proper shower. In mines where he had spent most of his life, the workers got to use sonic showers once every couple of days. According to boss of Kessel spice mines the personal hygiene of the workers didn't contribute to their working abilities, which was as far as Kyp was concerned highly debatable.

The feeling of warm water drops dripping from his neck to his back and downward was most pleasant. Kyp couldn't quite point out what, but something about it strongly reminded him of those occasional moments when he touched the Force.

The water flowing from boy's body was grayish due to all the dust he was exposed to on Kessel. Obeying his hostess, Kyp used huge amount of soap, paying special attention to his hair. Half an hour of soaping, scrubbing and not to mention removing dirt from behind his fingernails, Kyp was clean at last. Somewhere in between Han came into the bathroom, telling him that he brought him some clothes. Han's voice made Kyp jump in surprise, before he remembered that it was impossible to see through the walls of the shower stall.

Stepping out of the shower Kyp indeed found a neatly folded pile of completely new clothes. He put them on, reluctantly at first, but when he saw they fit him well he became more confident. He was just putting on a pair of boots, which Han must have brought together with clothes, when he heard Leia's voice: "Are you done? May I come in?"

"Yeah" Kyp replied loudly, finishing with the boots.

"That's better" spoke Leia at the sight of a young man. She walked around him once, examining his work. Then she gently ruffled his hair and added: "Your hair is a bit long, but I think it suits you." She ignored the fact that Kyp's ears turned dark red and continued: "As a Jedi learner you will have to wear your hair really short and you'll have to wear a Padawan braid."

"What's that?" asked Kyp curiously.

"That's a braid that goes from behind your right ear. A Jedi grows it from the time he or she becomes an apprentice until he or she gains a rank of a Jedi Knight. Then it is symbolically cut of. Traditionally a Master would be the one to cut his student's hair and make his brad, but from personal and not very pleasant experience, I know Luke isn't very skilled when it comes to hair and you would most likely end up with a dreadlock instead of a braid.

Kyp smirked and Leia continued: "I'll ask him tomorrow if I can be the one to braid your hair. I'm sure, he won't mind."

Reentering the living room, Leia and Kyp found Han sitting on the floor with two children beside him. He was talking with them or at least trying to get them to talk.

"You still like animals don't you Jacen?" asked Han.

Boy reluctantly nodded.

"Which one's your favorite?" tried Han once again.

Boy shrugged, but said nothing.

Leia stopped nearby sighing and taking a deep breath before saying: "Children, this is Kyp Durron, Uncle Luke's student. And these are our twins, Jacen and Jaina."

Kyp wasn't used to being around small children, but seeing two bright faces beaming at him, he had to admit they were terribly cute.

"Hi there" said Kyp.

"Are you a Jedi?" asked Jaina.

"Not yet" Kyp responded patiently. "But I hope I'm going to become one."

"I'm going to be a Jedi when I grow up" spoke girl enthusiastically and proudly.

Leia smiled, but it was done in a sad kind of way and Han stood up and led her a few steps away.

"You okay?" he asked, whispering.

Leia wanted to say yes, her brain told her to say yes, but she couldn't. She shook her head slowly. Han hugged her and held her tightly against his body.

"Yeah, me neither" he exhaled not letting her go. "They don't even remember me" he spoke, despair filling both his heart and his voice.

Leia gently withdrew from Han's embrace. "They didn't know me either, when they arrived two days ago and they still don't trust me completely." Seeing that Han's expression became even more desperate she added: "But that will change Honey, I promise."

"It's so unfair that we missed so much of their lives." complained Han

"Yes" agreed Leia. "But you know as well as anybody that it was for their own protection."

"I don't care" he replied angrily. "I could've protected them just fine myself."

Leia gently brushed a scar on his chin. "I know Honey, I know."

"I'm sorry" spoke Han quietly again, after realizing that he had unintentionally raised his voice. Then he quickly glanced to Kyp and the twins. Jaina and Kyp hadn't noticed what happened, because they were so entangled in the conversation about Jedi and lightsabers. Jacen on the other hand looked surprised, even scared. When Han caught his gaze, boy quickly turned away.

"Well now I've done it" said Han grumpily. "I miss Anakin" he exhaled after a while.

"Just a few more months and we'll be a family at last" spoke Leia reassuringly at the same time as she tried to keep her voice from breaking. "I missed you Han, I missed you so much" she said staring straight into his hazel eyes. She stepped on her toes pulling him closer and kissed him. It was a tender kiss, but far too short for Han's taste.

"That's all I get?" he asked, only partly faking his annoyance. "This, after missing me so much?"

"I'm sorry, Flyboy" she said with a mischievous glee in her eyes "we don't have time for anything else."

For a brief second Han remained slightly agape and he kept staring after Leia, who was heading for the kitchen. Then however, his expression formed into a wide smile as he remembered how that very same line, made Leia mad while they were travelling to Bespin.

"Dinner's ready" called Leia from the dining room and Han was drawn from his memories to reality he never believed he could have.

* * *

_Next chapter is already written and will be up soon. Does dinner with the Solos sound inocent and perfectly safe? Of course not :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_There won't be any updates (for this story and for I thought you were more than just a captor) for at least two weeks since I'm going to Serbia for my archeological »field practice«. I hope to update this story as soon as I return, but until then adieu _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars_

**Chapter 3**

"Go wash your hands kids" ordered Han, puzzled by his own lack of irresponsibility. It seems, he thought amused, that Leia's complains about his lack of tidiness were finally starting to settle in.

A few minutes later the Solo family and Kyp were sitting around the table, Han and Jaina on one side and Leia with Jacen on the other. Kyp was seated on the end of the table, since he was a guest, which made him feel slightly nervous. But he wasn't the only one. Han and Leia were in no different position, especially regarding that it was their first real meal with the Kids.

Leia distributed the food among everyone and the meal began in silence, until…

"Jacen, don't do that" spoke Leia indignantly at her son's eating habits.

Everybody looked up at the boy who froze in the middle of what he was doing. Not able to cut his steak he apparently picked it up with his bare hands and took a bite.

Still holding the steak he said: "But that's the way Rancorns eat."

"And the way your daddy usually eats, which still doesn't make it alright." Leia scolded him, but it was quite inefficient seeing the boy was bursting with laughter. At that point she abandoned all hopes to carry out a good lecture and started to cut Jacen's steak.

"Let me help you with that" offered Han, following Leia's example. He leaned closer and was about to cut Jaina's meat.

"No" said the girl fiercely and elbowed him away. "I can do it myself". Determination was drawn all over her face.

Han could have been offended by his daughter's gesture, but he figured he couldn't really blame his children, for not trusting him completely.

"You know, Jaina" said Han with a smile "what you did right now is exactly what your mum, did when I tried to help her fix the valves on my ship."

Leia chocked on her food.

"What's wrong mommy?" asked Jacen.

Between her coughs Leia was most delighted to hear that Jacen called her mommy, but before she managed to reply Han was already there with an explanation.

"It's fine, Jacen. Your mum is just a bit embarrassed."

"Why?" boy asked curiously.

"Because back then when she rebuffed me she didn't really like me and she was very rude" Han explained, trying to keep a straight face. "She called me a scou…"

"That's quite enough Han" interrupted Leia, which caused Han to laugh.

"What's the name of your ship?" asked Jaina, finally abandoning efforts to cut her steak.

"Millennium Falcon" answered Han taking another bite of his steak.

"What's Millenium?" asked Jacen at the same time as Jaina asked: "What's Falcon?" The twins looked at each other and giggled, making Leia's face beam in happiness.

"Flacon" said Jacen insightfully "is a bird, carnivorous and sometimes dangerous."

"Correct" said Leia proud of her son's intelligence. "And millennium is the same as a thousand years" After seeing still puzzled faces of twins she added: "That's ten times one hundred"

Twins nodded, but for some reason Han still wasn't sure if they understood.

"What kind of ship is the Falcon?" asked Jaina after a while.

Han was surprised, but he replied nevertheless: "It's YT-1300 light freighter"

Leia rolled her eyes at Han's answer. She didn't think a series of letters and numbers would tell anything to a child, but she has never been more wrong.

Upon reflection Jaina said: "Corellian ship"

Han was yet again surprised and nodded.

"What kind of shield generators does it have?"

"Nordoxicon" replied Han, not quite able to comprehend that he was having this conversation with his daughter. Well he could handle this with no problem, just as long as Leia would take over the birds and bees conversation. "Do you like shield generators?"

"Yep" replied Jaina cheerfully "but I like hyperdrives more."

Han beamed. _That's my girl_, he thought proudly. "Well Falcon has Class 0.5 hyperdrive."

"Modified?" Jaina asked curiously.

"Of course" replied Han with a grin on his face.

Leia, Jacen and Kyp exchanged some puzzled glances, neither of them fully capable of following the conversation.

"Can I help you work on your ship tomorrow?" asked Jaina matter-of-factly.

"I'd love that"

"You should definitely help your daddy" interfered Leia "then perhaps his ship would for once actually work."

Twins giggled and Kyp smiled, even though it appeared that everyone forgot he was even there.

"It's not my fault that thing sometimes just don't work in Falcon" spoke Han defensively.

Leia rolled her eyes. She couldn't really count on how many occasions Han had used _It's not my fault _line and yet it was so uniquely him, that she loved it.

"I guess you can cut my meat" said Jaina at last. It wasn't much, Han knew, but it was a beginning and Han knew that nothing she would say would make him happier. There was a triumphant smirk on his face, when he cut his daughter's steak.

"Take some more Kyp" spoke Leia "You look awfully skinny."

Kyp reached over the table and put delicious food on his plate once again.

"This is so good" he said turning to his hostess. "I don't think I've ever tasted anything better."

"Thank you, but I didn't do the cooking" she replied.

"I did" spoke Han. "Nerf steaks are kinda my specialty." Then he added with a smile: "You see Kyp, Leia can't cook. She once managed to burn soup which she was just supposed to warm a bit."

"I'm sorry Honey, but that was the time those two bounty hunters were after you and someone had to save your skin."

"Is that so?" asked Corellian daringly.

"Yes" she replied defiantly.

"Okay, what about that time you literally cremated that poor fish?" tried Han.

"For your information, my political and diplomatic education didn't really include cooking lessons"

"What do you do?" asked Kyp quickly, hoping to break the duo apart. They weren't really fighting, more like playfully arguing, but Kyp didn't want to take the risk. Judging by their personalities and Kyp was very good at that, those two were just stubborn enough to cut each other's throats because of something as stupid as cooking.

"Mommy is an important polititician" stuttered Jacen.

"Politician" corrected him Leia with a smile. "Yes, I'm a Chief of State"

"I didn't realize you were so…"

"Boring" finished Han instead of Kyp, who immediately started to protest that it wasn't what he wanted to say.

The rest of the meal went on in a pleasant atmosphere. Kyp, who couldn't remember the last time he was able to eat as much as he wanted, was probably the one who enjoyed it the most. Leia and Han were happy with the course of the meal as well. The unexplainable distance the children felt towards them was starting to dissolve and seeing their happy, smiling faces was an achievement, Han only hoped to attain.


End file.
